lego_city_roger_flynns_lifefandomcom-20200215-history
R-1F0
''R-1F0'' is the seventh episode in Season 1 of Roger Flynn's Life. It will be aired soon. Plot Michael is tired of Roger, so he goes to the ice room, to rest there. Accidentally he freezes inside there, leaving him freezed for 3,000 years. A future Roger unfreezes him and presents him the new century. Story After the introduction with the scenes of the previous episode, it begins when Roger sends him a lot of files to complete. At the next day, Roger can't stop talking a lot and irritates Michael. So he goes to the vault floor, to the ice room. Roger is trying to find him. Michael stays there but he freezes accidentally for 3,000 years. While a future Roger, with a silver suit, walking through the Vault Corridor. Roger (or in his future version, named as Roger Flynn, Jr.) opens the door with a hammer with laser. Michael is still thinking it's 1996, but Roger Jr. says it's 2014. Michael has a lot of doubts of his wonderful future. But first, he remembers and ask to Roger Jr. how to return to 1996. Roger Jr. recommends him to get inside of a never-tested-time-machine. Instead of that, it was never-tested-letter-opener, leaving him all his clothes reversed. Roger Jr. got wrong and said it was the door of his right. Michael gets into the time machine, and travels to the past, the old age where they were all cavemen. A Roger and Chris cavemen, wonder who is he and what is that thing where did he come. Michael tried to avoid problems with the cavemen and tried to find some phone signal for calling. But there was not and he began to choose ringtones for his alarm. At the moment he was choosing the ringtones, the sound was high-pitched for the cavemen and it was annoying for them. So they became aggressive and tried to reach Michael. He runs scaredly of the cavemen to the time machine. He was so scared that he kicked the machine aggresively and then the machine had a quake, dividing into three dimensions, causing it to put the background totally white. There was nothing. Michael was in the middle of nothing, just only him and some blocks of different color. He listened some eccos from somewhere. Then he said he had all the place for himself, ''totally ALONE. But he became frustrated and began to run to somewhere. Then jumps so hard that breaks the floor and falls to the time machine. He said he wants to return to 1996, that he wants to see Roger again, no matter what, ''I'll be his friend', he said. The lever was settled to 1996. And he returned safely. He looked again to Roger and Chris. Roger reminds him that he's on work, causing Michael to shout 'Why?!''. In the credits, it shows a sneak peek of the eighteenth episode. Cast Main Cast *Joshua Saravia as Roger Flynn *Richard Menacho as Chris Prescott *Joaquín López as Rusty McDowell *Joaquín López as Michael Sanders *Joshua Saravia as Pat McGregor Recurring Cast *Richard Menacho as Roy Benson Trivia *It's the third time that Michael, as a principal character says ''Why?!. *Also is a parody from the Nickelodeon animated series, SpongeBob Squarepants, based on the episode SB-129, premiered in 1999. Category:Season 1